Shaxx/Dialogue
Tower *"The Crucible is open." *"Get back out there." *"Yeah, well screw him." *"Until next time." *"Hey, you. Yeah, you." *"You want the Crucible? I am the Crucible." *"The darkness may as well come in and take the place if that's all we've got." *"Would love to get Zavala back in the Crucible, teach the new breed how it's done..." *"You want to take on the Cabal? You've got to train, or they'll stomp you flat..." *"Hey. *Laughs* You look like you need training, Guardian." *"Cayde ran through the Crucible like it was a game... Sly bastard." *"Hivebane." *"Good to see you, Hivebane." *"Ikora's gift for the light is like none I've seen before." *"Hivebane. (laughs) Love it." *"The slayer of Oryx." *"What could possibly challenge you, after Oryx?" *"You killed the King! (laughs)" Crucible General Your Team Winning *"You've gained the lead." *"Gained the lead!" *"You're in the lead." *"You're crushing them!" *"Your strategy is working. Keep up the good work." Enemy Winning *"Lost the lead." *"They're crushing you." *"Don't give up. Fight!" *"Do you like it better when Lord Saladin oversees these matches? Do I look like I care? Get back in there!" *"You're falling behind." Match Win *"Good work Guardian. I could have used you in the field." * "Well done. I could have used your talents in the field." *"Good work, Guardian. Your light is strong." *"Haha! Is that what victory smells like?" Match Loss *"Your light was not enough, Guardian. Get 'em next time." *"Your team lost. Try again." Mercy Rule *"Enough! This battle was one-sided." *"I know a one-sided fight when I see one." Double Down (2 Rapid Kills) *"Double down!" *"Two for one!" *"Double kill!" Triple Down (3 Rapid Kills) *"Three opponents down!" *"Triple down!" *"Three down!" *"Your legend grows!" Breaker (4 Rapid Kills) *"Fantastic work!" Slayer (5 Rapid Kills) * "This is amazing!" Reaper (6 Rapid Kills) *"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Seventh Column (7 Rapid Kills) *"Seventh column!" Relentless *"What I wouldn't give to fight again beyond the walls. I would tear out a Vex heart with my teeth! I would sear the Cabal with my burning Light, challenge the Fallen Kells to personal combat and scatter them! I'd... (sigh) I've been watching too many Crucible matches." *"With ten like you. I could end the war." Control/Zone Control *"Control." *"Zone A captured." *"Zone A secure." *"Zone B captured." *"Zone B secure." *"Zone C captured." *"Zone C secure." *"Zone A neutralized." *"Zone B neutralized." *"Zone C neutralized." *"All zones held. You have total control." *"Total control! Good work." *"Enemy captured zone A." *"Enemy captured zone B." *"Enemy captured zone C." *"Enemy controls all zones." *"You've lost them all." *"They've got them all. They've got total control." Clash *"Clash." Elimination *"Elimination." *"All enemies have been eliminated." Iron Banner *"Iron Banner Control." *"Iron Banner Clash." *"Iron Banner Rift." Salvage *"Salvage." *"New relic located." *"The enemy's found a relic. Stop their probe." *"The enemy's disabled your probe." *"Your probe's been shut down." *"Fight! Disable their probe." *"They've decaled your probe." *"Relic compromised." *"Relic seized!" Mayhem *"Mayhem Clash." *"How will you fare against utter chaos?" *"Enjoy yourselves, Guardians." Rift *"Rift." *"Spark ready. Take it!" *"Charging the spark." *"Runner out. Push forward!" *"The spark has arrived." *"Spark charging." *"They stopped you. Learn from this." *"Defend your runner!" *"Enemy team has the spark." *"Enemy runner active! Stop them!" *"You've got the spark." *"Stop for nothing, Guardian!" *"Enemy runner advancing." *"Your runner has the spark." *"Your runner is advancing." *"Enemy rift ignited." *"Your team has ignited the enemy Rift." *"You ignited the rift. Good work!" *"The enemy ignited your rift!" *"They got you, spark runner." References Category:Dialogue